Nutrition/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim & Moby Moby opens the fridge and takes out a tray with an assortment of food; pizza, lettuce, cheese, fish, and a pitcher of orange liquid. Camera moves to show Tim standing behind him, wearing a shirt with an image of a large circle, separated into four unequal parts of different colors and a smaller blue circle. Tim addresses Moby. TIM: You really need to control your appetite. Tim reads a letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, what is the key to a healthy diet? From, Karen. MOBY: Beep. Moby holds up a peeled banana and a chocolate bar, he puts the chocolate bar away. TIM: Well, that's a start, Moby. Tim looks over at Moby holding a banana in his hand. TIM: But eating healthy isn’t about eating one food and not another. It’s about eating a balanced diet. When you feel hungry or thirsty, that's your brain telling you that your body needs some fuel. An animation first displays a silhouette of a person. The brain is shown and two thought bubbles displaying a sandwich and a glass of water appear above the silhouette’s head. TIM: We are heterotrophic, which means that we get our nutrients from eating food. Tim and Moby are standing next to each other, Tim addresses the camera. Word “heterotrophic” appears at the top of the screen. TIM: Nutrients supply your body with energy and the substances that it needs to grow and stay healthy. An animation shows silhouettes of a man and a woman. TIM: These include fats, carbohydrates, and proteins. Three images appear on the screen. First image is labeled “fats” and has a bottle of olive oil, a piece of cheese, almonds and avocado shown on it. The middle image is labeled “carbohydrates” and has broccoli flower, an apple, cut loaf of bread and a jar with spaghetti shown on it. The third image is labeled “proteins” and has eggs, tofu, chicken drumstick and a milk carton show on it. TIM: Carbohydrates and fats are used as fuel to keep the body going. When you exercise, you burn carbohydrates first and then fat. An animation shows a woman jogging. Phrase “carbohydrates and fats” appears on the screen. TIM: Protein is used to build new parts for the body, as well as repair old parts. An animation shows a human silhouette. Several rectangles of different sizes are show all over the outline of the body. With time the rectangles decrease and number in size until they disappear completely. TIM: You don’t live off of these three nutrients alone. Tim addresses the camera with Moby standing next to him. TIM: There are vitamins and minerals that also play a part in keeping your body healthy. Phrase “vitamins and minerals” appears on the bottom of the screen. TIM: Calcium builds strong bones, and vitamin E is good for the skin. An image labeled “calcium” shows an image of a human skeleton. Another image is added beside it. The image shows Tim without a shirt and has a phrase “vitamin Upper E” placed on top of the screen. TIM: And there’s lots more! An image shows several vitamin names: magnesium, calcium, zinc, iron and others. TIM: Uh … I think the pizza wins. An animation shows Moby holding a slice of pizza in one hand and a bag of chips in the other. Moby keeps looking at one and then the other as he moves his arms up and down. TIM: But anything is okay in moderation. Tim addresses the camera. While he is talking he lifts his right hand up so that it comes into the shot and waves it left to right. MOBY: Beep. The scene changes to show Moby holding a chocolate bar in his hand. TIM: Take a look at this plate. It tells you what foods you need a lot of, and what foods you need less of. An image shows two plates, a big one and a small one next to it. The plate has four pie shaped segments on it. The two smaller segments are labeled to represents fruits, red in color, and protein, purple in color. The second biggest segment, orange, represents grains and the biggest one, green, represents vegetables. The small plate has a full blue circle on it that represents dairy. TIM: Each color represents a different food group. The amount you should eat from each group is shown by how big each wedge is. An animation briefly enlarges each wedge. TIM: Orange, the grains food group, is one of the biggest. An animation enlarges the orange segment. TIM: This includes stuff made from wheat, cornmeal, rice, and other cereal grains. These foods are high in carbohydrates, which your body can easily convert to energy. An animation shows a bowl of rice, cut loaf of bread, a bowl of cornmeal, a jar with spaghetti and a plate with pancakes. TIM: For this group, you want to eat more whole grain foods, instead of refined grains. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Refined grains have had most of their nutrients removed, mainly because people prefer the taste. An image of a wheat field is shown. TIM: Ground into a fine powder, or flour, refined grains have about the same nutritional value as sugar! Another image of a spilled bag of flour is added. TIM: Whole grains are just what they sound like: grains that haven’t been broken down so much. Foods made with whole grains are much, much healthier. Third image showing a pile of whole grains is added. MOBY: Beep? Moby is holding a plastic bag with whole grain sandwich bread. TIM: Packaging can be tricky, so you have to read the ingredients. The camera moves in to show the listed ingredients. The ingredients listed are whole wheat flour, water, oatmeal, salt and yeast. TIM: The healthiest grain products will include whole grain products. An animation circles “whole wheat flour” ingredient. TIM: Next up? Vegetables, the green wedge. An animation again shows the two plates with different color wedges and highlights the green one. TIM: Raw, cooked, frozen, or juiced, vegetables are a good source of vitamins and minerals. An image shows several vegetables: a head of lettuce, an artichoke, an onion, a potato, a carrot, a tomato and a radish. TIM: Fruits are rich in vitamins and fiber, and they satisfy your appetite without a lot of calories. An image labeled “fruits” shows an orange, a lemon, a pineapple, a banana, cherries and others. TIM: Note that fruits and vegetables take up half the plate. An animation goes back to showing the plate with colored wedges, the green and red wedges are highlighted to show that they take up half a plate. TIM: Half your meals should consist of these foods, leaning more towards vegetables! MOBY: Beep. Moby points at the purple wedge that represents proteins. TIM: Right, meats are high in proteins, but some kinds are high in fat. So try to satisfy the purple wedge with leaner meats, and plenty of fish and beans. An image labeled “proteins” appears and shows a chicken, a burger, a steak, beans and a plate with fish. TIM: You can get protein from nuts, too, but just remember that these are high in fat. Peanuts and walnuts are added to the image. TIM: Finally, dairy products, which are made from milk, are a great source of protein and calcium. But try to consume low fat or non-fat choices. An image labeled “dairy” appears and shows a piece of cheese, a glass of milk, goat cheese wedge, a cup of yogurt and others. MOBY: Beep? Tim and Moby are standing next to each other, Moby looks over at Tim. TIM: Well, it’s not that fats are completely unhealthy. Like the kinds in fish and many vegetables, are actually good for you! An image shows a bottle of olive oil, an avocado, a piece of fish, walnuts and peanuts. TIM: But fats contain more calories, or energy, than any other nutrient. Word “calories” appears on the screen. TIM: And if you take in more calories than you use, your body will convert the extra energy into fat. An animation shows a scale. The left half of the scale is labeled “calories consumed” and has different foods on it. The right half of the scale labeled “calories used” has a bicycle, a pair of sneakers, a basketball and a jumping rope on it. The scale moves up and down and eventually balances. TIM: That’s one reason exercise is so important. An animation shows a kid flexing his biceps. TIM: You don’t have to overdo it, but you really should get about an hour of physical activity every day. Three images are shown, one of two kids jumping up in the air, one of a group of kids swimming and the third showing a boy and a girl playing basketball. MOBY: Beep? The scene changes to show Moby looking over at Tim. TIM: But back to original question, a balanced diet is one that includes foods from each of these food groups every day. An image of foods from different food groups is shown. TIM: How much of each food group you eat depends on several factors, including exercise, age, and gender. An animation adds images of a person running, an hourglass and the two gender symbols. TIM: All of you vegetarians out there should fill your nutrition needs in different ways. Moby is removing the wrap from a chocolate. TIM: If you’re a serious vegetarian or vegan, consult your doctor to be sure you’re getting all the nutrients you need. Moby holds the chocolate bar in his hand and keeps switching between looking at it and over at Tim. MOBY: Beep? Moby makes a frown face and looks over at Tim. TIM: You don’t have to avoid that stuff completely, but you should definitely keep it as low as possible. Tim addresses Moby. An animation shows Moby dipping the chocolate bar into a jar of mayonnaise after taking each bite. TIM: Okay, normally I say “everything in moderation,” but that’s just wrong. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts